Root Wall
225px |cost = 1 |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Superpower Trick |ability = A Plant gets +2 and can't be hurt this turn. |flavor text = A good way to root for the Plants.}} Root Wall is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability shields a selected plant for the turn it is played, and gives it +2 . Its closest zombie counterpart is Rock Wall. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Root Superpower Trick *'Abilities:' A plant gets +2 and can't be hurt this turn. *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description A good way to root for the Plants. Origins It is based on a wall, albeit one made out of roots. Its description makes use of the double meaning of the word "root." One meaning is "to cheer for," while the other is "the roots of a plant that are used to get water and nutrients," which is the material this wall is made of. Update history Update 1.2.12 *Restricted to and Grass Knuckles. Update 1.4.14 * * .}} Strategies With This trick is used to shield a plant you do not want to lose or be damaged. You can use this with Soul Patch for guaranteed invincibility on that turn unless your opponent destroys him with a trick. Grass Knuckles can play this to protect a plant that needs setting up like or Doubled Mint. This can also be used for plants with high strength and low health like Carrotillery and Shooting Starfruit. If you get this from a Super-Block in the Fight! phase, it is not recommended to use this unless there is a valuable plant that is about to be destroyed, or Soul Patch is on the field (only when you need to survive another turn), as the shielded effect will wear off at the end of the phase. Avoid using this on plants that rely on "When hurt" or "When destroyed" abilities as they won't activate. Against When you are fighting Citron or Grass Knuckles, you need to be careful as the plant is unable to be hurt by regular damage. Fortunately, it does not prevent instant-kill, stat-lowering, or Bouncing cards from removing that plant, especially Soul Patch. Hence, unless the target is dangerous or is a priority in being removed, you can play Sumo Wrestler, Rodeo Gargantuar, or Terrify to move the protected plant out of the zombie's way. Note that it only increases the health and not the strength, so playing tricks like Shrink Ray and Nibble or playing to make the plant do no damage also works, making your zombies unable to attack the plant, but also making that plant unable to attack your zombies as well. Gallery Root Wall statistics crop.png|Root Wall's statistics Root Wall Card.png|Root Wall's card rootwall3.jpg|Root Wall costing 3 sun due to Defensive End's ability RootWallCardımage.png|Root Wall's card image HD Root Wall.png|HD Root Wall 38536AE2-924D-45C8-86E1-6616088AD391.jpeg|Root Wall being played (1) RootWallusedonWeenieBeanie.png|Root Wall being played (2) Arootsaurus.jpg|Root Wall being played (3) Old RootWallHDescription.gif|Root Wall's statistics (animated) RWall gets.png|Root Wall's silhouette RWall shadow.png|The player receiving Root Wall from a Premium Pack Trivia *The animation for it appears to be similar to Rock Wall, but roots are used instead of rocks. Category:Plants Category:Plant Tricks Category:Superpowers Category:Tricks Category:Super-rare plants Category:Root cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Shielding cards